Un día es un siglo sin ti
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Es una pequeña historia con la canción de "un día es un siglo sin ti" espero y les guste


**es un fic sencillo, mientras escuchaba la canción me lo iba imaginando, lo escribi y ps aqui esta =) espero y les guste.**

Ya llevaba unos minutos frente a la puerta. Una batalla sobre si tocar o no el timbre de la puerta de su compañera se estaba librando dentro de el. Decidió no pensar, nada de causas y consecuencias, nada de problemas, solo toca el timbre y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Después de unos segundos de espera la figura femenina apareció delante de el.

-que es lo haces aquí Booth? Dijo fríamente.

-traje la cena – dijo mostrando las bolsas de comida Thai que llevaba, mientras sonreía.

_**Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí**__**  
**__**aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que**__**  
**__**yo no encuentro ya que hacer**_

-Booth, yo no necesito que nadie me traiga comida, si así lo deseara yo misma llamaría al restaurante.

-vamos Brennan solo es la cena… así como antes.

-Antes? Realmente quieres hablar del "antes"? - dijo haciendo los gestos con sus dedos.

Booth dejo de sonreír… tal vez hubiera sido preferible pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacerlos. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

-no te hare nada malo. Puedes confiar en mí.

El realmente deseaba entrar… extrañaba todo de aquél lugar, el ambiente, la música, la comodidad, y sobre todo a la chica que lo habitaba.

_**Se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir**_

-sabes? no creo que sea buena idea que entres. Nada bueno puede traer consigo.

-Brennan, yo… yo te extraño.

_**Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.**_

-extrañarme? Eso debiste pensar antes no crees?

Seleey bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar -tu y yo, Booth y Brennan, las dos "B" recuerdas? Todos esos meses que pasamos juntos, los has olvidado ya?

-tu olvidaste ya que cuando cumplimos los 8 meses te besaste con Tessa? – dijo mostrando poco interés.

_**Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver**_

-Tessa? Tú sabes que eso es una tontería. Yo estaba un poco ebrio, ella me vio y me beso a mi, para que la iba a querer si te tenia a ti?

_**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi.**_

-que habías hecho tu si me hubieras visto besándome con Sully en nuestro aniversario?

-lo habría matado en el acto.

Ella no pudo hacer más que reír. No dudaba en nada lo que el decía, Booth le habría disparado a Sully sin pensarlo dos veces… porque es bastante doloroso ver a quien amas con alguien mas, y cuando experimentas ese dolor haces cosas muy estúpidas.

-realmente? – dijo sonriendo.

-habría hablado contigo, no me hubiera quedado con la duda, yo te amo lo suficiente como para no dejarte ir. – dijo serio.

_**Has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti**_

Temperance toco su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, tal vez el tenia razón, tal vez nada había pasado, pero el no tenia ni idea de cómo se había sentido al verlo con alguien mas, de ver como todo se venia a bajo.

-Booth yo… No se que pensar, no se que creer. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Yo ya sufrí suficiente.

-Cree en mi, yo te extraño tanto, extraño nuestras platicas, nuestros besos, los juegos entre tu y yo, ver la televisión en la noche, ¿recuerdas cuando nos acostábamos y nos poníamos a leer juntos?… extraño vivir contigo.

-volviste a ver a Tessa ahora que no estuvimos juntos? – dijo después de un momento en silencio.

El bajo la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-pero estaba tan desesperado, tan enojado que habría buscado a cualquiera, y te juro Temperance que nada paso. Nada. Yo fui tan estúpido, no pensé en los hechos, quería solo olvidarme del mundo. Pero tú lo sabes, jamás lo volvería a hacer.

_**Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unió**_

-tengo miedo Booth. No se si puedo confiar otra vez.

El suspiro… Brennan tenía miedo, ¡miedo de el! Cuanto daño le había hecho que no podía confiar más.

-yo… perdóname.

_**Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que difícil es vivir.**_

-ojala fuera tan fácil. – ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento - Por favor Booth, vete, no quiero que sigas aquí – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

_**Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.**_

El se quedo ahí, pensando en todo lo que había querido decir y no pudo. Comenzó a golpear la puerta rápidamente.

-Brennan… Abre. Solo te diré una cosa. Por favor

Ella recargada tras la puerta sentía la desesperación de el. Dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió lentamente.

-que es Booth?

-yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, si pudiera créeme que nada de esto estaría pasando ahora, tampoco puedo obligarte a que me perdones y me des una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera se si yo me la daría si estuviese en tu lugar. Pero de algo quiero que estés segura – dijo mientras tomaba su mano – yo te amo, mas a que nada en el mundo, y si me perdonaras, y quisieras tener una relación conmigo de nuevo, yo siempre estaré ahí. Y si no, también, seré tu amigo siempre Brennan.

_**Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti.**_

Booth soltó su mano y dio media vuelta, dejando a Brennan confusa y llena de preguntas.

Camino hacia las escaleras, cada paso era una pequeña tortura, una pequeña esperanza de que ella viniera y lo perdonara, de que se reconciliaran y todo estuviera bien de nuevo, pero eso no pasó.

Salió del edificio y noto que llovía, una pequeña lluvia de verano. Se quedo ahí un segundo y miro hacia atrás…

_**Cuanta falta me haces...**_

Estaba a punto de subir a la SUV cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se giro y la vio, totalmente empapada, la ropa y el cabello mojados, y a pesar de las gotas distinguió las lagrimas en su rostro.

-Brennan! Que haces aquí, te puedes resfriar – dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se la ponía encima.

-No me importa Booth… solo promete algo.

-que cosa?

-que nunca, nunca que me dejaras, que a pesar de mi testarudez y mi terquedad tu siempre seguirás ahí conmigo, como mi amigo, mi amante, mi protector… me amaras siempre?

Seleey le sonrió con ternura, se acerco a ella y poso su mano sobre la mejilla húmeda de ella.

-hasta que ya no respire mas.

Se miraron un momento antes de dar el paso, no querían que la magia de aquel momento desapareciera, pero el impulso les gano y cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los del otro.

Esta vez no habría errores, falsedades o torpezas, podrían vivir los días como son y no como los siglos que parecían ser.


End file.
